


Snake Eyes

by Crysis12Night



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysis12Night/pseuds/Crysis12Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alari grey, a scientifically modified human traveling with the Noah's Ark Circus after escaping the underground scientists that ruined her life. Getting close to anyone could mean life or death. But hiding her feelings for a certain snake/human isn't getting easy. Can she risk it? Will he get hurt by her actions? Read to find out. Plz R AND R!! Snake x OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Show time

Hey everyone! This is going to be my fourth fanfic I have written and its my second black butler one. The main character is my sisters OC. Plz R and R do that I know you like my story. If u don't I won't know if u like my story or not. :) ENJOY!  
Ps) warning LEMON! Sometime throughout the story. 

 

I'm a freak. 

I always have been and always will. Keeping most of my body clothed is crucial to keep people from running away from me. No I don't trust anyone, I look over my shoulder more then most to make sure they aren't following me. They? You ask.

Well they? Are the ones who made me. I remember when I was young, so young one night my house burned to ash and everyone inside perished. All but little me who was snatched up and sold to the underground science freaks who genetically modified me. So there. 

I'm a freak. 

That's why I joined Noah's Ark Circus. 

I have travelled to so many places it doesn't matter anymore where I go... So here we are in London England I believe. Another show will go as planned tonight and as the assistant of Beast the animal tamer I have a lot to do. Waking up and dressing on slinky black tights, a black corset that only covers my chest but is very revealing, a short black flowing lace skirt and black lace up knee up boots is my daily attire. I slipped out of my tent in the first-tier area tying a black cloak that came to my knees to block out the cold. I walked quietly to the side of our makeshift camp to where the tigers were kept. In a moment I found Beast arranging the animals breakfast. 

"Can you take this to Betty?" She asked looking up and me. I simply nodded taking the large bowl of raw flesh. 

"You seem to be the only one who gets along with her" Beast sighed sounding rather annoyed. I made no show of emotion, I turned and headed to the large cats cage where I opened the door once there. The tiger opened her large brown eyes and looked over to me. I set the dish down and she came over and began to eat. Carefully I raised a hand and scratched her behind the ear before pulling away and shutting the door. 

"I never understand how you mange her. I can't get near her without being eaten. And tonight I need to use her to the performance due to Kerjack being sick.( Kerjack is not part of BB I just need another tiger to use) "she sighed. 

"If you want Beast when the time come I will get her and walk her over to the show tent" I offered in a small voice. 

"Oh thank you, but I though Joker asked you to help open tonight's show?" She asked. 

"He did but I can open the show and then come get her. It won't take me long" I said. It was a privilege to be helping Joker open the show. On the rare occasion he'd pick a first-tier member to open the show. The first-tier members are ones who have been with the circus since the beginning. But few like me and another named Snake who haven't been with them for so long but are still special, are allowed to become first-tier members. Snake is the snake tamer, with patches of scales covering his body, pale blond hair and deep green eyes with slits for pupils he could very well be half snake himself.

I left the animal tent and headed to the dining tent for some food. The air was cold and my best guess was snow would be soon. I blew out a breath of air in front of me just as Doll came from no where falling into step with me. She was clothed heavily and her short hair cover the mangled side of her face. 

"Morning Doll" I sighed. She was a first-tier member as our tight rope walker but played out as a second string member because she didn't like to sleep alone and first-tier members did. 

"Morning" she piped happily. Once in the tent I grabbed a plate filled with eggs, bacon and toast and went to sit down by Doll, Peter and Wendy. Peter and Wendy were skilled with trapeze. I nodded when I sat down and ate quietly. A cold breeze drifted my way and I looked over my shoulder to see that it was Snake coming into the tent. He had a large sandy coloured snake wrapped around his neck and a small one sitting along his ear. I watched him take a small amount of food and make his way to where Joker and Beast who had also just come in were sitting. When he sat down he shifted his gaze to meet mine and I quickly looked away feeling my face heat up. I finished my food, putting my plate away I rushed back to my tent realizing I had forgotten my necklace.

I sat down at my small vanity table while placing the necklace around my head. The chain was short so the silver cross charm hung just below my throat. I looked up into the mirror at my face. Deep green eyes lined thickly in black stared back at me. My blond hair was short coming down the the middle of my neck was neatly brushed and soft. Black streaks of dye in odd places stood out in the morning glow. I was short, at least 5'2. Pretty normal looking if you ask me. But the running away part comes here. Sticking out of my blond hair were too large black cat ears. Where my tail bone ended began a long black cat tail. My finger nails permanently black, long and sharp, my teeth showed none of human and all cat. My eyes shifted just like a cats and I could even meow like one. 

"Stupid science" I hissed getting up and leaving. I left nearly running into Doctor. You see many of the members in the Circus had missing limbs that Doctor had replaced for the. Beast was missing her right leg and it was amazing how she made it through the day. Joker was missing and arm, he wished to have is prosthetic in the shape of a skeleton arm. You get the idea. 

"Good morning Alari" he smiled up at me from his wheelchair. I nodded and headed off the other direction to the show tent to as usual before a show train and warm up. Since I was opening with Joker he would want to go over a routine. 

"Alari!" Someone called out and I turned to see it was Beast hobbling with Joker in tow waving his skeleton arm. 

"Yes?" I asked when she caught up to me. 

"Your still opening the show with Joker tonight but I want you to take part with my performance to." She asked. 

"Is this because your afraid of Betty?" I asked but shed didn't get to reply for Joker butted in. 

"So how do you want to open tonight?" He asked a wide grin spreading on his face. I frowned. 

"I don't know Joker but I have some ideas." I said. 

"Great!" He smiled putting and arm around my neck and yanking me to the show tent. I turned and mouthed a sorry to Beast who still stood where we had left her. Even thought it was still early morning planning a preparing could take hours. By the end of it all everyone was readying themselves for the show. Night had fallen as I waited in the show tent with Joker. 

"Remember! When I introduce to show and drop my juggling balls you come rolling in on the giant yarn ball." He said. 

"I need to leave right after to get Betty for Beast." I said. 

"Oh come on she can get the cat herself." Joker said. 

"I'm her assistant, she asked me to get the tiger and that's what I will do" I snapped and he took a step back as my eyes narrowed. 

"Ok ok!" he said putting his hand up. Just then Jumbo poked his large head around the corner. 

"Tents full Joker get ready!" He said. 

"Ok Alari you ready?" He asked me as I placed a hand on the large ball of yarn. I nodded. He picked up his juggling balls and disappeared into the show ring. I roles the ball over and peeked through the curtain. I watched him walk over to the centre of the ring and bow. He had his juggling balls placed one between each finger. He then began to juggle. Within seconds the crowd silenced but laughter sprouted up when he dropped all the balls. I then climbed up on the ball and began rolling it out into the ring. The crowd continued to laugh when I made it one round around the ring but stumbled off the ball at the attempt on the second one. I then leaped on the end of the string which had rolled out about four meters and started to play with it like a cat. I grabbed the end of the string in my mouth and still on all fours leaped over to Joker and ran around him a few times before leaping back onto the ball and up onto the tightrope where I swung once around and then jumped off to a trapeze swing and swung out of the ring. 

"Ladies and gentlemen! My favourite feline Panther! So now let's begin the wonderful show planned for you this evening. Filled with wonders you will only see here. I present to you Noah's Ark Circus!" He called out trying to untangle himself as the crowd clapped and whistled. Panther was just my stage name. I preferred being called Alari but I would answer to Panther as well. I climbed down from the platform behind the curtain. Instantly I headed over to the animal tent and retrieved Betty from her cage. She gave an odd purr like meow and I hooked up the leash. Walking her back to the show tent was simple. I handed to leash to Beast once I got there. We waited in silence as our turn to go on came up. She walked Betty out and I followed behind her.

"Beast! The tiger tamer and her trusty sidekick Panther are here for your entertainment next folks!" Joker called out. I stood by Beast gently waving my tail around and and letting cat ear flick. I don't have human ears, those were cut off during my torturous time with the science freaks. 

"For this trick!" Beast called out " I need a volunteer!" A man dressed in all black, tall with black hair and red eyes stood up almost instantly. 

"Fantastic! You mister come on down!" She called and the man widen his eyes but made his way down anyway. Once in the ring he began walking over to the tiger. In his eyes he seemed distracted with the large cat. He bent done in front of her murmuring about how beautiful she was and both Beast and I gaped at the man in shock when Betty leaped forward at him clamping her jaws around his head. 

 

Yea. So I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Please R AND R!!! And please feel free to PM me if you have a request for chapter two. I will hopefully in the next week or so. :) until next time!


	2. Says who?

Hello! Yes I know I'm updating quite fast but don't get used to it! I had the free time today. I apologize for the previous chapter it was super late when I wrote it so I know there were errors. Hopefully this one will be better. And plz R AND R!!! Otherwise I don't know it you like the story. PM me if you have any suggestions.! 

 

"Betty NO!" Beast shrieked waving her arm over her head and then forward to whip the animal. The man in black caught the end of the whip inches from the cat. 

"Simply recklessly whipping her will not help in training her" the man in black said pulling the cat off him and standing up. I gasped as he looked completely uninjured. I couldn't even smell any blood. This man made me uncomfortable. Meeting his eyes I softly hissed narrowing mine back at him. Just then Betty jumped at him again sinking her teeth into his shoulder. He simply looked down at her. 

"Oh my how untrained you must be" he simply said. 

After the show was complete I hurriedly walked Betty back to her cage. 

"Now why would you do that!" I hissed at her through the bars of her cage. She merely looked down obviously disappointed in herself. 

"You should be." I muttered and left. On my way back to my tent in the first string member area I caught sight of Joker walking with the man who was bit by Betty. 

"Joker!" I called out. The pair stopped and turned to me. Joker held up a hand to motion the man to wait while he came over to me. 

"What is he doing here?" I hissed laying my ears flat. 

"After Betty bit him I insisted Doctor take a look at him." 

"Joker I'm half cat and even a human could tell he's fine." I growled. 

"I know. But still hospitality is better. If you really have bad thoughts on him maybe you should follow and keep an eye on him" he said. I nodded and followed him back to where the man stood. 

"My apologies, my companion here is concerned for your well being." Joker said and I frowned slightly. 

"That is very kind of you" the man stated. I nodded grimly meeting his red eyes. Every inch of his irises showed he knew both of us were bluffing. 

"So what's a girl of 18 or 19 doing in a place like this?" He asked. 

"21 and my appearance is not simply for show. Genetics these days are twisted." I said softly narrowing my eyes. When I had been imprisoned they let me read so I took the opportunity to study up on the supernatural. By this mans scent and eyes I could clearly tell he was inhuman. As we began walking again to Doctors tent I fell into step with the man. 

"So what business does a demon have on earth?" I asked in barely a whisper so Joker wouldn't hear. He turned with a small grin on his face his eyes turning to crimson. 

"Contract between me and my master. But you what is your purpose?" He asked. 

"I couldn't tell you if I tried." I hissed with my ears back. 

"Did you say something Alari?" Joker asked turning around. 

"Just making small talk." I said just as we got to Doctors tent. At the moment he was busy with Dagger the knife thrower. But he looked up when we came in. 

"Joker! Is there something wrong with your arm again?" He asked. 

"Nah Doc it's all good but this man was bitten by Betty. Could you take a look at him?" Joker asked. 

"Of course! Just let my finish with Dagger here." He said turning back to the boy. 

I didn't enjoy it in there, there was a large creepily amount of limbs and sharp looking tools that reminded me of the scientists. Inside I stayed near the entrance but off to the corner. Dagger soon came over to me and Doctor began checking the man. I ignored all of what they were saying until Doctor announced the man was fine. 

"So what did you say your name was?" He asked the man in black. 

"My name is Sebastian-" he was cut off just as Beast stormed into the tent complaining about her leg but the moment she saw Sebastian she went wild. Screaming about how he had ruined her show but Doctor cut her off. 

"It was your own carelessness that you couldn't contain the animal Beast. You shouldn't blame the costumer." He said sternly. 

"Yea yea but will you take a look at Sis's leg Doc?" Dagger said from my side. Sebastian cocked his head to the side in slight confusion. 

"A lot of the members in this Circus have prosthetic limbs. They are built out of a fine ceramic material that is lightweight and very durable. The joints are that of one similar to a dolls." He said motioning for Beast to take a seat and lift up her leg.

"How interesting" Sebastian remarked and suddenly he bent down to take a closer look at her leg. But his head ended up a little to close to Beasts crotch for comfort. She shrieked,Dagger lunged and I snarled. 

"How dare you touch her!" Dagger snarled pulling knifes free from his inner coat. I stood back and watched as both Dagger and Beast lunged forward. 

Within moments my eyes widened to see Sebastian had avoided both of there attacks. 

"Enough!" Joker called out. He turned to Beast. "I understand him for wanted to touch your pretty leg" he said giving her a fake bouquet of flowers and sending the two off. 

"You are truly remarkable!" He stated to Sebastian. He nodded his thanks. "We could really use someone with your talents in the Circus!" Joker stated. Sebastian just simply nodded no. I then took my chance to slip out of the tent. I took two steps and nearly ran into someone.

"Sorry" I squeaked side stepping and stumbling but keeping my balance.

"You should watch your step says Keats" a chilled voice said. I turned meeting golden green eyes. My face instantly heated up when I realized it was Snake. He looked down at me from his 5'9 height. 

"Sor...sorry" I muttered. Taking a step back. I looked back up at him to find him frowning down at me. 

"Going back to your tent says Dan?" He asked. I looked up at him again to find a tiny snake the size of my index finger atop his ear and a larger one wrapped around his neck and shoulders. I nodded feeling my face heat even more. 

"I'll walk you says Keats" and he started off in the first string section. I felt my heart speed up. No I cant do this. I'm falling for him harder then I should and I can't risk him getting hurt. I clenched my teeth and sighed deeply. Our tents weren't to far from each others. His stood at the entrance as sort of a guard system. The tent was always over flowing with poisonous snakes but I never minded. Snakes are like cats in ways. My tent was a few down from his beside Beasts tent. Doctor had two tents, a first aid tent in the second string area which we had just visited and his sleeping tent in the first string. We rounded the corner but Snake stopped instantly placing a hand on my shoulder and pushing me behind the nearest tent. He held up hand gesturing for me to stay. I nodded feeling my ears burn I took a step back. I pricked my ears and listened. 

"Access beyond this point is restricted, I'll have to ask you to leave says Dan." I heard two pairs of foot steps leaving. I leaned against the wagon beside the tent where Snake told me to wait. The silence drove on for roughly 15 minutes till I heard footsteps coming closer. Snake poked his head around the corner of the tent. 

"Who was it?" I asked standing straight and following him into the first string member area. 

"The man who was bitten by Betty says Keats." He said frowning. I stopped. 

"Sebastian?" I asked. He turned raising a brow. "That's his name" he then nodded. 

"I don't trust him, there's something off about him. Something inhuman." I hissed placing my ears back and curling my tail. I looked at Snake meeting his eyes. He nodded and then stopped for we were out front of my tent now. This was the first real conversation I had had with him. I don't put myself close to anyone. The scientists are still looking for me and everyone I have gotten close to before I joined the circus was hurt. Since I joined I keep my distance from others with simple small words and no emotion. But hiding my emotions for Snake is hard. 

"Can I ask you something?" I looked up at him. He nodded. 

"Why is it when you speak you end it with the name of a snake?" I asked. He widened his eyes at me and then a very sad look crossed his face. He sighed softly, turned swiftly and walked away. Oh shit. Clearly I crossed a line. Crap I hissed and walked in to my tent. That decides it then. I will keep away from him. From them all. 

Until next time!!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three!! Enjoy! Plz R AND R! This chapter is a bit longer then usual! Enjoy! 

 

I remember the day Snake first arrived. He was instantly granted a first string and didn't leave his tent for 3 weeks. All his food was brought to him. Even traveling he had his own trail car. Still to this day him and his 'friends' are shy still so he mostly keeps to himself. Like I do I guess. But it's not out of shyness. Everyone I've ever gotten close to we're killed. 14 years being tortured and played around with led to an escape with rustled in a friend who I had met there to be killed trying to save me. 2 so far spent traveling with the circus. 

I sighed loudly as I rolled over on my bed. It was some time in the early morning and I still couldn't sleep. It had nothing to do with the cold I was warm under my blankets. That look on Snakes face when I asked why he finished his sentence with his snakes irked me. Not in bad way. Just the look was the same I had seen on my face to many times. Insecurity... Hit my mind. That had to be it. I don't know his past but I know I wasn't pleasant. I don't think he knows my past but rumours spread and he can easily guess I wasn't born this way. 

"Aaaghhhhhhhhh!" I snarled and sat up. I pulled off my thick Cotten night gown and pulled on my daily clothes only putting on a longer warmer corset. But grabbed a thicker cloak and swung it over my shoulders. I can't let myself become so attached to him.... I won't. I breathed setting foot out of my tent. The night was pitch black but lit up with a full moon. Everything was covered in frost and it crunched below my feet as I walked. Something caught my eye as I walked. I looked down to find a small snake. 

"Dan! What are you doing?" It was the tiny size of my finger snake the Snake kept on his ear. I bent down and held out my hand letting him slither on it. His tiny body was ice cold and I knew that wasn't good. I held him closer to my face and felt his tiny tongue touch the tip of my nose. 

"Come on you." I whispered tucking him in the edge of my cloak at the base of my throat. I walked back to my tent for the cold was beginning to get to me. I didn't bother changing I just slipped out of the cloak and boots and crawled back into bed with Dan curled up in the palm of my hand. The moment I closed my eyes everything lit up in flames. 

"NOOOO!" The five year old version of myself screamed as she was being dragged aways from the burning house. 

I blinked and opening my eyes to find dawn light filtering in. I opened my hand to find Dan who was feeling a lot warmer. He lefties his tiny head to look at me. I sat up and held him near my face. 

"Good morning" I purred. I quickly brushed out my hair and slipped my boots and cloak back on since I had fallen asleep in my day clothes. I tucked Dan against my throat again but this time out of sight. I made my way over to the dining tent and slipped in. Everyone was looking toward Joker who was standing on a table. 

"Ok guys listen up! Snake is missing one of his snakes. It's a little tiny one named Dan did you say?" I looked down at Snake and he nodded. I sighed walking over to them. 

"Good morning Snake, you know, I didn't fall asleep until rather late last night so I took a walk. And on my walk I found a snake. He was small. Very small and I thought why would he be out here so early in the morning? So I picked him up and took him back to my tent to warm him up." I said reaching into my cloak and pulling out Dan who wrapped himself around my finger. Snakes eyes widened. 

"He must have fallen last night and you didn't notice" I said placing him into Snakes open hand. He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it. 

"You should take better care of your pets" I sighed turned and walked out of the tent. I headed over to the animal tent to see if Betty and Kerjack had been fed yet. When I got there Beast handed me a dish and nodded her head to Betty's cage. 

"Have at it" she said. I nodded and took the dish to her cage. The large cat lifted her head when I approached. I opened the door and placed the bowl in and shut the cage. I stepped back and took a deep breath suddenly feeling very light headed. 

"Alari!" I heard Beast call just before I hit the floor blacking out. 

"Please stop... It.. It hurts" I cried out. 

"Your body is reacting well to the treatment." He said strapping me down to the cold metal table. I whimpered, my tail bone burned along with my fingers. My bald head felt overly exposed. Suddenly a sharp pain bloomed along my skull. I gasped and opened my eyes. 

"There she is!" It was Doctor. I blinked a few times as his face came into focus. I was laying in a spare bed in the first aid tent. A warm blanket tucked around my body.

"What?" I muttered trying to sit up. He placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"Steady. You passed out. Tell when was theist time you ate something?" 

"Umm yesterday morning?" I guessed. 

"Not good. For your self being Alari you need to keep a steady diet." He said handing me a glass of water which I chugged and gave back. He handed me a plate with four pieces of toast on it. 

"What time is it?" I said scarfing down the bread. 

"Around 4 in the evening. You have been out for awhile. Joker was in earlier to check on you. He seemed pretty concerned but he's been busy with Dagger all day assessing two new recruits." 

"New?" I asked. 

"Yes one is that man from last night and with him a rather small boy." Doctor said. 

"Huh" 

"I know. He stated that he was a butler and the boy he brought was a page boy I think?" He said. 

"Well then." I said. I threw the blanket off and swung my legs off the bed. I was still dressed my corset, tights and skirt. Doctor came rolling over with my boots and cloak in his lap. 

"Here you had a tear in your cloak and I changed the laces on your boots. They were getting worn out." 

"Thanks" I said slipping them on and tying them up. I swung the cloak around my neck and tied it up. He handed me a cup with a murky red liquid inside. 

"Doctor what is this?" I asked sniffing it. 

"It's just a mixture of vegetables. I spent an hour making it. I had to grind each vegetable so drink it all. 

"Why?" 

"You only just ate and you have a weaker heart then most. There's a lot of nutrients in that." I took a sip and choked. 

"It tastes like dirt!" I coughed. 

"You don't have to drink it all." He said smiling. I chugged half the glass nearly coughing it back up. I handed the back remainder. 

"Nasty" I hissed laying my ears back. Doctor laughed. 

"Relax kiddo your not the only one I've given it to. I make it for all who pass out due to lack of food. Gets you going again" he smiled. I nodded frowning. 

"Maybe use some fruit next time." I said leaving the tent and heading to the show tent. When I got there everyone was turned to Joker. I made my way in but stayed at the back. I peered through the crowd and caught sight of Sebastian and a really small boy standing beside him. 

"I'd like to introduce you all to our two newest." He pointed Sebastian "Black" and then he gestured to the small one" and this is Smile" I smirked as I watched the Smiles face fall but then spring up into a dazzling smile. No wonder I thought. Smirking I left the tent. 

"Hey!" Someone called out from behind. I turned to find Snake running toward me. Instantly I blushed. No. 

"I... I never got the chance to thank you" he stuttered catching up to me. "Says Wordsworth" he looked away. And I could see the slightest reddening on his face. I can't let myself do this! I nodded, turned and walked away. I didn't want to hurt him. So I didn't look back I just kept walking to the dining tent. Even though I had just eaten I needed something to get the taste of dirt out of my mouth. When I got there and grabbed a bit of food and walked over to where I saw Beast sitting alone. 

"Hey Alari" she said when I sat down. I nodded. She had a remarkably sad look on her face. 

"Beast?" I asked. She turned to me. 

"It's nothing. But are you ok? What happened?" 

"Passed out from lack of food. Nothing bad. Doc gave me a drink that tasted like dirt and I'm feeling better now." I said stuffing a large spoonful of beef stew in my mouth. She smiled didn't touch her eyes. 

"Ok Beast what is it?" I said putting my spoon down. 

"I like Joker, but... But he doesn't like me in the same way." 

"Have you talked to him about it?" I asked picking up my spoon and taking another bite. I watcher her shake her head no. 

"Alari you wouldn't understand, it's not like you need to try and impress him everyday. I try so hard everyday but its like he doesn't even notice." She sighed. 

"Well stop trying and start doing Beast. Your obviously not trying hard enough"I said finishing off the stew in my bowl and standing up and heading over to put my bowl away. As I was walking to the entrance to leave Beast stood up and walked over. 

"Well what do you know Alari, you don't have to try! I see the way Snake looks at you!" She said in barely a whisper. I stopped feeling my heart speed up. 

"What. Did. You. Say?" I hissed barely turning laying my ears flat. 

"I know you heard me Alari!" She snapped louder. I turned hissing and left. Walking back to my tent I clenched my fists. No it would be easier if he just stayed away. Why me? I would never forgive myself if he were to be hurt because of me. NO! I shouldn't even be saying that. I hissed loudly rounding a corner on my way to the first string member area but stopped suddenly when I saw one of the new recruits that had been with us for a few weeks now in a heated argument with Black and Smile. I took a deep breath and kept walking. When I was just passing the trio I smirked and opened my mouth. 

"I have to agree with you Suit, I don't trust the demon or his master." And with that I kept walking. Once in my tent I sat down at my vanity. Sighing I picked up a brush and began brushing my blond hair. I preferred keeping it short, just down to the middle of my neck. I arranged it so it curved neatly around my ears. I sighed and look in the mirror. My eyes a piercing green appeared human and the black lines of makeup were a bit smudgy. I wiped my face clean and redid the lines. 

"If I were a full cat I would be a black long hair to assumption. My tail was long hair and thick. Sighing I stood up and walked over to my bed sitting down. I then stiffened. 

"What do you want demon!" I hissed. 

"How do you know I am a demon?" Sebastian or Black stepped through the shadows. 

"One I don't know anything about missing children. And two I read." I said flatly. He frowned. 

"I over heard your conversation with Suit." 

"He's on the same case. But I wouldn't trust him either he's-" 

"A reaper. I'm quite aware. Now I have no useful information nor would I give it to you if I did so get out." I snarled. He simply nodded and left. Damn demons. I slipped off my boots and cloak and slipped under the covers. Sudden exhaustion came over and I closed my eyes falling into a steady sleep. I dreamt of nothing but it felt as if seconds had passed when I blinked open my eyes. Pitch black which meant night had fallen. How long had I been asleep? I rolled over and looked at the clock reading sometime after midnight. I sighed and lit the gas lamp by my bed. I stood up and stretched, ugh I needed to change. I changed into a fresh pair of tights and a new skirt the was still lace but longer in the back then front. I put on a dark blue corset that covered my whole torso and chest. I placed on a black scarf and my boots then picked a long black cloak. I turned off the lamp and headed out. I made my way over to the dining tent. I slipped in to find Joker was still awake and in the corner was Snake. I sat down by Joker who smiled at me. 

"What are you still doing up?" He asked. 

"I just woke up actually. Didn't feel like going back to sleep." I said. "What are you still doing up?" 

"Sleep isn't agreeing with me." He said taking a sip of what smelled to be rum and laying his head on the table. He was drunk. 

"Hey listen I was talking to Beast earlier." He shot right. 

"I know she likes me a lot and I like her to but I don't want to do something I will regret. I've always put all my effort into the circus ya know." 

"Well Joker if your going to let her down do it easy and stop leading her on. It's breaking her heart." I said. 

"I know." A sad look crossed his face. I said he'd and took the bottle taking a sip. It was defiantly rum. 

"So your getting drunk to avoid girl problems." I said smirking taking another sip. He laughed feebly. He set his head down on the table with a thunk. 

"Huh Joker you should go to sleep." I muttered shaking his shoulder. He groaned but made no attempt to get up. 

"Fantastic Joker don't make me drag you." I hissed. He still didn't move to I put his arm around my neck and stood him up. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH at least help me your heavy!" I hissed louder. 

"Here let me says Emily" Snake said taking Jokers other arm. 

"Thanks" I laughed breathless. It took Snake and I roughly 15 minutes to get Joker back to his tent. Together we began walking back to the dining tent. Maybe just maybe I could get close to him for a while. I'm going to regret this. I looked over at Snake as we walked. He had three snakes on him. One I knew was Dan. The tiny one on his ear. 

"I know that's Dan but who are the other two?" I asked. 

"Emily and Wordsworth." He said pointing. 

"How many have you named? I know you have a lot but you only seem to carry around the same ones." 

"You know Emily, Dan Wordsworth and Keats. But I also have Goethe, Oscar, Wilde, Webster and Bronte. " 

"How come you have only named nine? I asked. He smiled. It was a true genuine smiled that touched his eyes. 

"Why do you ask so many questions?" 

"Ever heard the saying-" 

"Curiosity killed the cat?" He cut me off. 

"But satisfaction brought it back!" I said smirking. 

"I named them because they are my favourite." He said. 

"Oh" I said. When we got back to the tent I sat down at a table across from him. He set down Dan on the table to slithered over to me. I let him slide onto my palm and around my fingers. I set him back down on the table. My ears twitched. 

*squeak* 

I stiffened. 

*squeak squeak* 

Just out of the corner of my eye something small and grey shot out from under a tent. 

"MOUSE!!" I half screamed and shot at it. I ended up four tables away half under a table the mouse between my fingers by its tail. It squeaked loudly. I crawled out from the table and stood up. Someone started clapping. I turned to find Snake smirking at me. Instantly I blushed. I walked over and sat back down. 

"Oh shut up" I said when he started to laugh out loud. I blushed even more. I had never heard him laugh before. 

"Graceful. Very graceful." I blushed beyond red and looked down. I set the mouse on the table and it scurried away. 

"It's not funny Snake I can't help it sometimes." His face instantly went serious. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you" he said. 

"No it's just people don't understand what it's like live in the shoes of someone like me" 

"Your looking at someone who does. Honestly I've done worse." He said. "But what you did was kind of cute" he said and I instantly went crimson. Crap. I was falling for him and now I don't know if I can catch myself. 

"Snake I can't do this" I said. 

"Can't do what?" He asked. 

"I can't let myself get close to you. I can't." I said beginning to shake. 

"Alari?" 

"Everyone I've ever gotten close to was killed because of me. Snake I joined the circus for reason. We're always moving around. They won't find me that way." I said standing up. 

"They?" He asked. 

"Ever since I escaped everyone who sheltered me and helped me were murdered. That's why I'm here. We're always moving. It makes it harder to find me." I said turned and left. I sprinted back to my tent and sat on my bed in the dark. Thick hot tears streaming down my face. 

"No! Not cute! Stupid! Stupid!" I gasped. I laid down curling up on the bed. Crying and gasping I sobbed till my eyes burned. 

When I woke up I was still laying atop my covers on my bed. My hair was a mess and my clothes were crumpled. Dawn light filtered in and I crawled off my bed to sit at my vanity. Black was smudged along my face and my eyes were swollen and puffy. I sighed and went over to the pitcher of water by my bed and wet a cloth. I went back to the table and began to wipe my face clean. I brushed out my hair and redid my make up. My eyes were still puffy as I lined them with black. I made the lines thicker to hide the puffiness. I smoothed out my skirt but changed my corset to a dark red one with sleeves that only covered the tops of my arms. 

"Well I better get on with the day." I sighed softly leaving my tent. It was still early so I went and ate breakfast and then went over to the animal tent. 

"Good morning Beast." I said as I walked in. She looked up and smiled but frowned. 

"Ok Alari what's wrong?" She asked. 

"Nothing." I said flatly taking the dish of meat to Betty. I picked up the leash and tied the animal to the out side of her cage to eat so I could clean the inside. 

"Alari let on of the second strings do that." Beast said. 

"It's ok. I want to." 

"Ok stop. What's wrong Alari. I know something's bothering you." She said sternly. I sighed and got out of the cage and walked over to her. 

"Beast I'm falling for him and I can't." 

"Snake?" She asked and I nodded. 

"I can't let myself be close to him. I can't let anyone be close to me. I don't want to hurt anyone." I said sadly. 

"How would you be hurting him?" 

"The scientists that did this to me are still looking for me and won't stop till they do. They've killed everyone who's sheltered me that's why I'm here." 

"Because we're always moving..." Beast said. I nodded. 

"Last night I talked to Snake and I chased a mouse he said it was cute I freaked out he told me he'd done worse I left and went and cried for the rest of the night." 

"Alari you should take a deep breath and let go for a while. Fall in love, worry about today and not the past. Fight for the future. Not run from it. Snake likes you for who you are. I can see it." She said putting a hand on my shoulder. 

"Really?" I asked. 

"Yes" she said. 

"Hey Beast do you know why Snake finishes his sentences off with says and a snake name?" I asked remembering how last night we had a full conversation with out him finishing his sentence like that. 

"Um I believe it's because he's insecure with speaking on his own. I think" I blinked gaping. 

"What?" She asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four 

 

"Last night after I caught the mouse and he said it was cute things got serious and I had a whole conversation with him. Just him. No snakes." I said. She smiled. 

"Well you know he's really shy but I guess he's comfortable around you." She said. I sat down on a near by bucket. I was blushing now. 

"I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself if he got hurt." 

"You are really falling for him aren't you?" She asked. 

"Oh crap..." I whimpered. She laughed 

"Come on let's go get something to eat." 

"I already ate" I said. 

"To bad. Get some coffee then" she sighed dragging me to my feet and to the dining tent. When we got to the tent my heart skipped to see Snake at a table in the corner. 

"Go!" Beast said giving me a shove. I turned to watch her walk away to go sit with Joker. Huh I groaned and went to sit across from Snake. He looked up when I sat down. 

"Look I'm sorry about last night. I just sort of ran away" I said. 

"It's ok. Look I know you didn't exactly have a good past but I'm not going judge. I didn't quite enjoy my childhood either." He sounded different, more relaxed. 

"You never answered my question from the other night!" I blurted out. He blinked and then smiled softly. 

"I've never been comfortable speaking in my own voice. Being in a freak show has that effect." He smiled softly and leaned forward. I blushed as he came inches from my face. 

"Your different from everyone else. Your one of the only people that understands what being different really means. Lets just say I can breathe a little easier around you" he said getting up and leaving. He had to tend to the snakes I bet. I looked around the tent and saw Doll sitting with the new kid. I got up and went to joined her. 

"Good morning!" She piped up. I nodded. 

"Alari this is Smile my new tent mate!!" 

"Hello Smile I'm Alari." 

"Hello." He was small with dark greyish hair and an eye patch covering one blue eye. I stood up then and stretched feeling my back crack. I patted Doll on the head. 

"See ya later kiddo." 

"Oh hey! Alari I wanted to know if you could join me in my performance tonight!" She squeaked. I smiled. 

"Of course!" I said. I enjoyed performing with her. She was the tightrope walker in the circus. I then left and headed over to the show tent to train. When I got there I could see Black and Suit going at it. Huh today was going to be a long day. I trained all day doing flips on the trapeze and walking the tightrope. The show didn't start until 7:30 and it was only 4 so I had time to kill. I headed over to Dolls tent. 

"Hello?" I called when got there. She stuck her head out.

"Hey. I bet your coming to ask what to wear tonight huh?" 

"Yea." 

"Just dress as yourself. I wanna do a evil slash good thing." She said. 

"Awesome." I smiled and headed off. On my way back to my tent I nearly ran into Joker. 

"Hey Alari!" He smiled. I waved. "Doll told me your doing a duet with her tonight in the show." 

"Yea she asked me to. Wants to do a good evil thing" I said. He nodded. 

"Well I gotta go find what to wear and get cleaned up." I said and headed off. I was just passing Snakes tent when he stuck his head out scaring the living day lights out of me. 

"OH GOD!" I jumped, tail fluffing out and hissing. He started to laugh. 

"Shut up" I said blushing. He really was cute and very handsome with his pale blond hair and golden green eyes. 

"Oh come on." 

"No just no." I said and he smirked. I could see the patches of scales on his skin glinting in the afternoon sun. It caused me to blush even deeper. Could I do this? Could I really let it go for a while? We'll see.

"Hey I heard your doing a show with Doll tonight."

"Yea. Hey can you ask you something?" 

"Sure." 

"Snake you have known me for almost two years and why now?" I asked. "I mean its like your a completely different person..." 

"I don't really know. I've never really trusted anyone before and I've always been insecure but with you it's different. I guess from the moment I saw you I knew I wasn't alone. But after I learned your past I didn't want to risk getting close to you. So I just watched from a distance. I watched how you kept your distance and every move you made with careful precision. But the other day when you nearly ran into me I saw a flaw in your plan. An opportunity you might say. Your easily caught off guard if surprised. So I decided to take a risk no matter the consequence and surprise you." He said. 

"Snake I... I can't, I don't want. NO! This can't happen. No no no no no no-" 

"Hey calm down would you!" He said striding over and placing his hands on my shoulders. I was beginning to hyperventilate and I couldn't breathe. Fear streamed through my veins and I started to uncontrollably sob. 

"No no no I have to go. I can't stay here anymore!" I shrieked gasping for air that wouldn't come fast enough. And then the darkness slipped over like a sheet. Images of flames, blood and snakes flashed all to real before my eyes. 

When I woke up it was dark but a soft glow shine from the lap on the table. I was in my tent. Why? My heart sunk. CRAP! 

"Oh good your awake!" The voice was all to familiar. 

"Snake?" I groaned sitting up. 

"Easy!" He said placing a hand on my shoulder. 

"What? What happened?" 

"Um I confessed your pretty well the only person I trust you freaked out saying you had to leave, had a panic attack and passed out." 

"The show!" I exclaimed looking at the clock to find it was nearing four in the morning. Shit. 

"Don't worry I told Doll you weren't feeling well after I carried you back here." I blushed instantly. 

"You... You carried me?" I stuttered. 

"Yes. But you need to know I don't want to do anything I'm going to regret so friends?" He said sticking out a hand. I hesitantly took it. 

"Snake-" 

"Alari I can take care of myself. Please don't worry" he said sitting down on the edge of my bed. 

"Ok. So what all happened last night?" 

"It was actually pretty funny Peter and Wendy couldn't do the trapeze act because I think it was Wendy sprained her ankle so Suit and Black had to do it and you know they aren't to find of each other so they bickered the whole time but it was pretty cool in the end." 

"I have never heard you talk so much" I smiled. I liked hearing the sound of his voice. It was cold but had a certain warmth to it. 

"Oh yea and the new kid Smile is really sick. Asthma I think." 

"Damn." 

"Yea." He said. I then yawned. 

"You should go back to sleep but one more thing Joker left on one of those 'trips' again." Snake said making me lay down as he covered me up. 

"Huh I wonder what will happen. Hey Snake have you been here the whole time?" I asked as he got up. I watched him nod before turning out the lamp and leaving. I blushed in the dark but rolled over and curled up. Falling asleep once again. I slept well into the day and right into the night but was woken up early morning when Snake came running into my tent. 

"Black and Smile are GONE!" 

"Ah well happens to few. Circus life isn't for everyone ya know" I said rolling over. Snake gave me a deranged look and left. I continued to sleep until night fell. Something didn't feel right, I knew I had to get up. I dressed all in black. Corset long skirt knee high boots leggings instead of tights and a long black cloak. I grabbed a small waist back and slipped my most valuable items inside. My make up and all the money I had. I then left. Near the entrance of the Circus I could see a heated discussion was going on. Snake looked up at me when I approached. 

"Everything has gone to shits Alari. Dagger, Beast, Peter, Wendy and Jumbo all left to attack the earl and Phantomhive manor. Doll left to inform Joker. Half the circus has no clue were most if the first string member went." 

"Snake I'm leaving. Something really feels wrong and I want to get as far away from her as possible." He nodded. I could see all nine of his favourite snakes on him. He was prepared to leave as well. 

"Let's go." He said. Together we began walking ignoring the sounds of those who shouted at us to come back. I simply waved a hand over my head. I was done with this. 

"So where to now?" Snake asked. 

"Follow the Phantomhive scent." 

"Why?" He asked. 

"Snake I know the story of that kid. It's linked to the circus. "Father" as they called him plays a part. You know about the kids house being burned and how is parents were murdered and he was sold off. They used to kid to summon a demon. Who guess what is Black and Smile or Ceil is the master. Now the group that did this to him are dead but that group is linked to the group that ruined my life to." I said. 

"And?" He asked. "Why do we need to go to Smile?" 

"I want answers he can give me" I grinned.


End file.
